This Is Us
This Is Us,' '''previously known as '''1D3D movie', is One Direction's theatrical 3D concert film. Morgan Spurlock directed the film, and also produced it along with Adam Milano, Ben Winston and the band's co-founder, Simon Cowell. It is distributed by TriStar Pictures and released by Sony Pictures/Columbia Pictures.One Direction Concert Movie. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 03 July 2013. It was announced for the first time by Niall in New York's Rockefeller Plaza, during the Today Show, on November 12, 2012. Background Not long after being announced in New York, One Direction began to film it in Tokyo, Japan on January 17, 2013. Two days later, during the Team 1D Japan Party, they performed One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), in front of a large audience, which was later revealed to be part of the film. The official movie website1dthisisus-movie.com Official website went up and included a fan mosaic, an interactive poster of the movie that contained thousands of photos submitted by fans of themselves. There was also a meme creator, exclusive photos, videos and much more on the website. After the release of the trailer on their Vevo a few weeks later, the title was guessed to be "1D3D", although it wasn't until March 18, 2013 when the boys revealed the official title, "This Is Us", on their Twitter, with help of some fans. A press conference was held in the morning of Monday 19 August, 2013, one day before the worldwide premiere of the movie in London's Lecister Square. There were oppertunities for photos with the movie's director Morgan Spurlock and a press conference. Afterwards, there were chances for more casual interviews with Harry and Niall together and Zayn, Louis and Liam together. There was a twitter Q&A session held on the official This Is Us twitter account with each of the boys using the hashtag #1DMovieChat the night before the London premiere, the 19th of August 2013. First Zayn, then Liam, then Niall, then Louis, then Harry and Morgan Spurlock, the director of the movie. The question would be retweeted then the answer was written by This Is Us twitter account an signed off with the boy's initals.The chat began at 7:15 PM and ended at 9 PM (BST). Extened Fan Cut On the 11/09/13, Niall confirmed, via twitter, that a special edition of This Is Us with 20 extra minutes and 4 songs from their pervious albums Up All Night and Take Me Home was going to be released in US and Canadian cinemashttps://twitter.com/NiallOfficial/status/377766276690903040 Niall's tweet. He did add however that it would be available in more countries "soon"https://twitter.com/NiallOfficial/status/377766985318539264 Niall's tweet. It was released in the United Kingdom and Europe on Friday 19th of September. Premieres London Fans camped overnight before the London worldwide premiere of the movie in Leicester Square, London. There was an official Livestream by Yahoo which began at 5pm on the 20th of August 2013. The hashtag #1DMoviePremiere was used to represent the premiere on twitter and around 3.6 million tweets used the hashtag and terms such as "London" and "Leicester Square" were trending for the duration of the dayhttp://blog.uk.twitter.com/2013/08/1dmoviepremiere.html. The boys arrived at 5:45 PM and other stars that walked the carpet include Little Mix, McFly, Ronnie Wood, JLS, various youtubers such as Zoella, Alfie Deyes, Tanya Burr and Jim Chapman and many others. The premiere ended at 7:20 PM when everyone had been admitted into Empire cinema where the film was to be shown. New York Trailers On the 8th of February, Daybreak premiered a short trailer of the documentary where you could see small scenes of One Direction having fun, telling their stories behind the camera and working on their presentations. Two day later, it was officialy released on their VEVO. The full trailer was released on the 25th of June on VEVO. The trailer also revealed a new song named "Best Song Ever" which features in the movie. Simon Cowell, the boy's mums and fans all appear in the trailer. There were also short trailers released just 1 week before the worldwide premiere in London. First Louis'YouTube Louis', then Niall'sYouTube Niall's, Harry'sYouTube Harry's were released on 15 August 2013. Release dates Credits IMDB.com Cast list References Category:Films